


All The Way

by deanatemytailor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, F/M, Fluff, Happy Dean, Love, M/M, Minor Case Fic, Original Female Character - Freeform, Sometime in season 11, Trickster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanatemytailor/pseuds/deanatemytailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are investigating a town where people are falling in love with strangers, and those who are already in love are not affected. Needless to say, it's a weird case and Cupids have nothing to do with it. Not only that, Dean isn't affected by the spell either. With the help of Cas, they have to find a way to figure out what is going on and why Dean hasn't fallen under the spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Way

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had that I wanted to get down. It's just some fluff and cuteness. Title comes from Frank Sinatra's song 'All The Way'. Enjoy!

  
 

_When somebody loves you it’s no good unless he loves you all the way._

 

Dean and Sam locked the door to their motel room. It was getting pretty hectic outside, and it looked like Valentine’s Day rolled in early this year. This was probably the weirdest case they’d seen yet. The entire town was falling in love, however those who were already in love were not affected.

            Sam felt like he had just done the biggest science experiment ever. He even had the whole hypothesis, theory, and testing deal to it. When they rolled into town not two days ago, the entire town was plagued with a love potion. People would randomly find someone on the street and in no time, they were in love and making out and going on dates and sexing it up.

            Sam interviewed those who weren’t all riled up by the spell. It turned out those people had been in love for a long time or were in love with someone else. The only thing was, these people were truly in love. It wasn’t simple crushes. He was informed about this when he interviewed a guy going crazy for some girl he had just met at the bookstore. He informed Sam that he had a crush on this girl from his high school, but he was in love with this girl who he didn’t even know the name of.

            The people didn’t change, really. It wasn’t like they were ravenous or anything like when Famine arrived. These people were completely normal, but they were absolutely love-struck by random people. It also affected people at different times.

            Like Sam said, it was the weirdest case they’d ever had. It wasn’t a cupid; Dean had ruled out that when he summoned one and smothered him with questions in an aggravating mood, causing the cupid to cry. It was like the day they’d killed Famine, but Sam made sure he wasn’t back. That wouldn’t be good for anyone.

            So here they were. The only thing they knew was that people were falling in love, save for those already in love. It happened randomly- Sam assumed it struck when they found the person they were supposed to ‘fall in love’ with. It wasn’t Famine, it wasn’t cupid. They were stumped and dad’s journal was useless.

            “I say screw it and let these people fall in love. Why not? It isn’t harming anyone,” Dean said, yawning and jumping on his springy, rusty colored bed.

            Sam ran a hand through his hair. “No Dean. These people are falling in love with strangers. That isn’t how it’s supposed to be.”

            Dean shrugged and turned on the TV. “I don’t know, man. It’s too complicated for me. Besides, why not let them have a little fun?”

            Sam sighed. “You are acting very blasé about this,” he pointed out. Dean turned his eyes to Sam.

            “Yeah. I mean, I don’t see what’s so bad about falling in love.”

            Sam snorted. “Yeah right. You have a lot of reasons going against that.”

            “Yeah, for hunters. A normal person falling in love is something different.”

            Sam rolled his eyes and headed into the bathroom to wash his face. The cold water felt good against his hot skin. It had been a long day, and he wasn’t even close to finding out what was going on in Smalltown, Oregon.

            “Maybe we should call Cas,” Sam said, wiping his face off on the hand towel. He paused, the towel over his mouth, while he waited for Dean to respond. It was quiet for a minute until Dean answered.

            “He’s probably busy.”

            Sam rolled his eyes at his brother’s stubborn attitude. He threw the towel on the sink and walked back out into the room.

            “Well we won’t know until we call, will we?” Sam said. He closed his eyes. “Castiel, Dean and I have an issue going on with this case, and we need your help.”

            The sound of wings fluttering signified Cas’s presence. The angel turned to Sam and nodded and then rotated to look at Dean.

            “Hello Dean.”

            “Hi Cas.”

            “What is the problem?” Cas asked them, picking up Sam’s book to study it.

            Sam sighed. “There’s something weird going on in this town. These people are falling in love suddenly, and with people who they don’t even know. But get this, the people who already are in true love aren’t affected by it.”

            Cas furrowed his brow, the T between his nose wrinkling. “Cupid?”

            “Tried that,” Dean said from the bed, his eyes not leaving the screen where he was watching _Gilligan’s Island._

            “Perhaps a witch?” Cas asked. Sam shook his head.

            “No sign of hex bags or witchcraft. We’re going in this with a blind eye, Cas.”

            Cas set down the book and looked up at Sam, his blue eyes wide. “I will go and search the town. Perhaps I can find some sort of clue.”           

            “Thanks Cas,” Sam said. Cas offered him a nod, and the wind in Sam’s face informed him the angel was gone.

            “You gonna sit there all day or are we gonna go back out and find more stuff?” Sam asked Dean.

            “I ain’t going anywhere. I think this case is pointless. I’m going to watch Gilligan, and in a couple of hours, I am going to go out and get food and bring it back here to relax on this mini vacation.”

            Sam rolled his eyes. “You have fun with that. I’ll be back.”

            “Take your time,” Dean replied, the innuendo slipping off his tongue as his eyebrows wiggled up and down.

            “Gross, Dean.”

+

 

            Sam went to the library. It was the only place he could think of that would have some sort of information about this. For a small town, the library was pretty elaborate. It was two stories, and they had books on monsters from Wendigos to Djinn. He opened an old tome and started his extensive search for whatever the hell was corrupting the town.

            After finding jack in four hours, Sam figured he wasn’t going to find anything at all. He slammed the book shut, dust flying everywhere, and then he got in the Impala to head back to Piney Motel. The curtain was open and on his way to the door Sam could see Dean and Cas sitting on different beds. They were chuckling at something and Dean was pointing at the TV.

            Sam faked having trouble opening the door so they would know he was walking in, and then he entered. Dean still had a grin on his face and Cas was smiling simply. Sam turned to the TV. Dean was watching _Ghostbusters._

            “I can see you’re working hard,” Sam said, throwing his suit jacket onto the bed Cas was laying on.

            “Very.”

            “Cas. How’d the search go?”

            Cas shrugged. “I did not find anything unusual. There isn’t anything monster playing into this.”

            “Jesus. We haven’t been this stumped since the…” Sam furrowed his brow. He ran a hand down his scruff and looked at Cas. “Cas…your brother is dead, right?”

            Cas tilted his head. “I have many.”

            “Gabriel.”

            Cas furrowed his brow. “To be honest, I am unsure. Metatron created a false world and immersed me in it. In this fictional place, Gabriel was alive. When I found the fault in the mirage, I asked Gabriel if he was real and his expression was one I could not decipher.”

            “So he could be alive?” Sam questioned Cas.

            “It is plausible.”

            Sam looked at Dean, and he shrugged.

            “Maybe we should try summoning him.” Sam opened his laptop and walked over to the table to sit down.

            “Sam, we’ve been going non-stop. We could at least go and get some grub first. I’m starving and Gabriel ain’t harming anyone.”

            “Yet,” Sam added.

            Dean glared at him. “Food.”

            “Fine.” Sam shut his laptop and threw the keys to Dean. “You’re driving. Cas, you coming?”

            “I suppose so,” Cas answered.

            They all hopped into Dean’s car and drove to the nearest diner.

+

 

            Sam was in love. The waitress was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen in his entire life. She had shoulder length Irish red hair and blue eyes, and her pale skin was dusted with freckles. She was thin and short, and she wore pearls that accentuated her green shirt. She had the widest smile and the whitest teeth. Her laugh was pure gold, and she was the sweetest person he’d ever met.

            Her name was Molly, and, yes, Sam was in love.

            Dean and Cas could tell as well. After some reluctance to leave their table, she finally went back to give the order to the cooks. Sam’s eyes were dilated and he was smiling uncontrollably. He knew she was into him as well, because her eyes drifted to their table as she did her rounds. She kept smiling at Sam and wasn’t really interested in the brother who was normally the ladies man and the angel by his side.

            “Dude, dude,” Dean said, snapping in front of his face. Sam turned to his brother.

            “What?” He asked, coming back down to earth.

            “Um, you are abnormally checking out Brave over there,” Dean said, pointing at the girl. Sam turned back to her and smiled. She was staring at him from behind the counter.

            “Sammy! C’mon.”

            “It appears he has been affected by whatever has taken hold of this town,” Cas informed him. Sam turned to them.

            “I don’t think so, Cas. I think I’m in love with her, plain and simple,” Sam said.

            “Yes. Sam, normally you would ask her out or offer to purchase her a drink or perhaps take her in for a one night stand.”

            “Yeah Sam. No attachments in this life, remember?” Dean questioned him. Sam shrugged.

            “Maybe she would understand,” Sam suggested. Dean groaned.

            “Dude, do you hear yourself right now? You literally just met her. You have no idea what she's like. You can’t love someone you just met. It has to materialize over time,” Dean informed him.

            “How would you know,” Sam said, a little too harshly. Dean retracted in on himself and looked out the window.

            “Dean is right, Sam. You are under the influence of the spell. Perhaps you should stay inside the motel and Dean and I will figure out what is going on.”

            “How? Your mojo is still coming back slowly, and Dean doesn’t even want to be on the case!” Sam was becoming agitated.

            Dean turned to Sam. “Actually I’m back on. I’m starting to get déjà vu from freaking Becky and Sam and their love affair.”

            Sam scoffed. “This isn’t like that, Dean. Besides, you can’t force me to stay in the motel.”

            Dean rolled his eyes. Sam knew Dean felt like he was dealing with a child again, but he was being ridiculous. Sam really felt a connection to Molly, and if he didn’t figure out where it could go, he might regret it for the rest of his life.

            “Hey Molly!” Dean yelled. The red head rounded her way back to their booth, smiling at Sam.

            “How can I help you?” She questioned them, most of her attention on the younger brother.

            “My friend and I are gonna take our dinner to go. Perhaps my brother here would like to regale you on stories of his past and take you out for a drink.”

            Sam’s facial expression informed Molly that Dean was telling the truth. Molly nodded.

            “I’d love that. I get off at six.”

            “That sounds perfect, Molly.”

            “Thanks…”

            “Sam.”

            “Sam,” she replied.

            “Jesus Christ,” Dean muttered under his breath, shaking his head.

+

 

            Dean and Cas looked back through the window to where Sam was sitting. Molly was standing next to his seated silhouette, and they seemed to be in a very intriguing conversation. Dean shook his head and got into the car. Cas took shotgun and opened his to-go box.

            “That smells so good,” Dean said. “Quick stop at the motel to eat, and then we need to figure out what the hell is going on, fast.”

            Cas shoved a burger into his mouth and chewed slowly. “I thought you didn’t care about what was going on?” He questioned around the mouthful of food.

            “Yeah, that was before Sammy was dragged into it. He doesn’t even know the chick.”

            “You never know the women before you take them to bed,” Cas offered. Dean smirked.

            “That’s different. They know I don’t have anything for them, and I don’t tell them I love them before shoving myself into them.”

            “That was vivid,” Cas said. Dean chuckled.

            “Why do you think the spell hasn’t affected us?” Cas asked Dean.

            Dean shrugged. “Maybe we haven’t been hit yet. Maybe you won’t since you’re an angel. That’s why we need to get this thing figured out fast. Who knows when it’s our turn.”

+

 

            Dean ate while Cas popped out to get the ingredients for a ritual to summon Gabriel. Cas had to take it easy since he was still practically human. His mojo only allowed him to do the popping in and out and minor healing. It wasn’t much, but Dean would take it. Besides, he was just glad Cas had his own grace back and that the attack dog spell Rowena put on him was gone. Now all the three of them had to face was the darkness.

            And this stupid rom-com case that was confusing as fuck.

            Dean was licking his fingers clean when Cas arrived. He had his arms full of stuff, and he threw them down on the bed as soon as he arrived. He was exhausted, and his eyes drooping.

            “Cas, you alright?” Dean questioned him.

            “I’m tired,” Cas said simply. Dean smirked.

            “Alright, but we gotta do this spell. I’m gonna need your blood.”

            “Go ahead.” Cas closed his eyes and lay down on Dean’s bed. Dean ran a blade against Cas’s skin, filling the bowl a little. Cas healed as soon as Dean was done, and while he snored, Dean set up the ritual.

            He was going to wait for Cas, but an hour in, he grew impatient. There was no way Cas was waking up until morning, and he had no idea where Sam was or how much the spell was affecting him.

            And Dean was still confused as to why in the hell the spell hadn’t affected him yet. It had been two days, and everyone in the town who could be affected, was. He wasn’t in love, and yet the spell didn’t hit him.

            Dean didn’t have time to worry about that, though. He muttered the incantation and the wind started to howl and the lights flickered. Dean sure hoped Gabriel, if he was alive, would come through. He wasn’t keen on other angels.

            A bright light surged up from the sigil he had painted on the floor, and Dean had to shield his eyes in his elbow. When the light faded, in its place stood Gabriel.

            “So you are alive?” Dean questioned him, not sure whether to be relieved or annoyed that the dude they’d hated so much was sucking air.

            “Doi,” Gabriel replied, motioning to himself.

            Dean sat on the edge of the bed, surprised Cas had slept through all that noise and light. “Look, I just need to have a civil conversation with you.”

            Gabriel laughed. “Dean-o, you know I don’t have civil conversations.”

            “Please,” Dean said. “I even made sure you could walk out of the sigil.”

            Gabriel looked down, impressed, and stepped out of the drawing. He went over to Sam’s bed and started ruffling through his minor possessions inside his duffle.

            “What do you need, Dean-o? Castiel not treating you nicely?”   

            “Huh?” Dean looked from Gabriel to his brother and back to Gabriel. “No. This town is under a spell, and we have reason to believe you put it here.”

            Gabriel chuckled, his golden eyes meeting Dean’s. “You would believe that, wouldn’t you?”

            Dean furrowed his brow. “Wait, it wasn’t you?”

            Gabriel waved his hand. “Of course it was me. I was just messing with you. Y’know, the uge. So what’s up?”

            Dean rolled his eyes. “Can you, uh, get rid of the spell?”

            Gabriel looked up at the ceiling, as if it was interesting. “Why? It ain’t affecting you.”

            Dean looked up, confused. “How do you know? Why isn’t it affecting me?” Dean stood. “Is this like a reverse Mystery Spot? Trying to get on my nerves, rather than Sam’s?”

            “Believe it or not,” Gabriel started, walking straight up to Dean’s face, “this time, it isn’t about you.”

            Dean leaned back. “What do you mean?”

            “First off, I’m being considerate. I actually found Sam’s soul mate and placed her in this town. He isn’t being all cuddly-wuddly with some random woman he’s gonna leave after a fun night,” Gabriel said, implying all kinds of things to Dean. Gabriel turned his gaze to Cas.

            “Since I quote, died, unquote, I haven’t done any tricking or jokes. I’ve just been chilling in my own little world, pretending to be gone. I’m not one for tricks anymore. However,” Gabriel said, raising a finger and looking at Dean again, “Hannah informed me of some things back up in Heaven, and I was forced to come down here to help my near and dear brother, Cassie.”

            “I’m so fucking lost,” Dean said, sighing.

            “Basically, I know you aren’t affected because this is my spell. Obviously.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Why aren’t you affected? Take a look at all the other people who are continuing on with their normal lives with no interference. How come they can do that?”

            Dean’s heart stopped.

            “This isn’t a trick question.” Gabriel smirked.

            “I’m in love?”

            “I don’t know, are you?”

            Dean’s eyes dropped to Cas’s form lying in the bed. His heart sped up.

            “Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!” Gabriel said, noticing Dean’s eyes.

            “But, I…how come I don’t really feel it?” Dean questioned Gabriel. This was all too much for him. Also, it was kind of embarrassing. 

            “You push it down like you do with everything you love. You don’t think you deserve anything. You put yourself after others. Bring that stuff out, and you’ll be reminded how much you like the loser.” Gabriel slid Cas’s tie through his fingers. “You’ve loved him a long time, y’know.”

            Dean thought long and hard, the lump in his throat getting bigger and bigger and his heart rate speeding up. “I know,” he croaked.

            “Well then do something about it. You do that, I’ll take the spell off this town. Sam can do whatever he so wishes with his for real soul mate, and you guys can go off hunting the big bad, whatever it is this year.”

            “The Darkness.”

            “Boring,” Gabriel said. He dropped Cas’s tie. “Look, this wasn’t super fun because I had to tell you what you were missing out on, but if no one told you, you would have never known. You’re such a stubborn ass.”

            Dean smirked. “Don’t I know it?”

            Gabriel nodded. “So, don’t be a coward. Cas likes you, too. On my life,” Gabriel promised, crossing his heart.

            Dean smiled, looking at Gabriel.

            “Auf wiedersehen.” Gabriel’s eyebrows went up and down, and then he disappeared.

            Cas sat straight up in bed, his blue eyes wide. “Gabriel!”

            Dean maneuvered around the bed and pressed a firm hand into his shoulder. “Cas, calm down.”

            Cas looked at Dean. “Was Gabriel here?”

            Dean nodded. “He’s alive.” Cas blinked. “He’s still an asshole.”

            Cas chuckled and rubbed his eyes. Dean looked down at the bed, blushing for no good reason, and sat down.

            “So uh, I got all of this sorted out. But I uh…I promised Gabriel something in return.”

            Cas’s jaw tightened. “You didn’t sell your soul, did you?”

            Dean rolled his eyes. “Of course not. I learned my lesson on that one.”

            Cas squinted his eyes. “So what did you promise?”

            Dean sucked in a deep breath of air. His heart was beating a million miles an hour, and all the thoughts he’d held deep inside for years on end were starting to make their way to his head and his heart and he was feeling again. He wanted Cas. He wanted to hold Cas. He loved him and all that he was. Even through all the turmoil and the wrongs they’d done to each other, Dean still loved him.

            “Remember how I wasn’t affected by Gabriel’s spell?”

            Cas squinted a little, leaning back.

            “Yeah, there was a reason for that,” Dean said, trying to gain his confidence.

            Cas lowered his chin, smiling a little. “You are in love?”

            Dean nodded, smirking.

            “With whom?” Cas asked, his eyes locking on Dean’s.

            “Someone who’d been there all along,” Dean replied. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Cas’s, making sure Cas didn’t have time to think. He was nervous, and he was pretty sure his hand was shaking as he brought it up to the angel’s neck. Cas kissed back. Dean felt relief over Cas's reciprocation. The angel leaned in closer and placed a gentle hand on Dean’s cheek and the moment was tender and sweet and nothing like the one night stands and non-lovers Dean had before.

            Cas opened his mouth and Dean pressed his tongue in, tasting Cas for the first time. He was fresh and minty and everything in between and Dean couldn’t help but to lean his forehead against the angel’s.

            Cas pulled away then, a genuine, honest to God, happy smile on his face. Dean hadn’t seen that smile in a long, long time. He couldn’t help but to repeat it.

            “Perhaps that was why I wasn’t affected either,” Cas suggested.

            “Because you love me, too?”

            “I figured it was obvious by the way I reciprocated,” Cas said, smiling. “But in words, yes Dean, I love you.”

            Dean blushed a violent red, and Cas placed his warm hand on top of his.

            It was at that moment Sam decided to burst through the door, his hair sticking up on all ends and his clothes ruffled and t-shirt on inside out.

            His eyes dropped to Dean and Cas’s hands and his eyebrows furrowed.

            “Okay, we’ll get back to that,” Sam said, pointing at their hands, “but first, let me explain something. The spell wore off, right?” Sam was breathing hard. “I was in the middle of…some fun,” Sam worded carefully, though his inside out t-shirt informed Dean and Cas as much, “and bam, I could tell the spell was gone because I wasn’t pining for Molly, and yet I still like her!”

            “Dude!” Dean exclaimed. “Did you just leave her?”

            Sam shook his head. “No. She drove me here. I’m just confused.”

            “I ain’t the love guru,” Dean said, his face twisting because Sam was freaking him out. “However, talked to our old pal Gabe, and, spoiler alert, she’s your real soul mate. He said you could go about it as you please.”

            Sam let out a deep sigh. “Oh thank God. I thought I had spell residue or something.”

            “Take her on a nice date, Sammy. Get to know her a bit. Apparently she’s yours from now on, if you want her. God, that sounds terrible; like she’s expendable or something. You know what I mean.”

           Sam chuckled. His face then turned serious. “So uh…?” He pointed to Cas’s hand resting on top of Dean’s.

            Dean blushed, his ears getting hot, but he attempted a confident smile. “Turns out Cas is mine.”

            Sam’s grin slowly spread across his face. “That’s why you weren’t affected.”

            “Yep,” Dean said. “Interesting, huh?”

            “Dude, I knew a long time ago. This isn’t really news to me.”

            Dean was confused. “How did you know?”

            “The eyes. The way you talked to him and visa versa. It was the way I used to talk to Jess and look at her.”

            Dean blushed and Cas squeezed his hand.

            “So I’m just gonna go back.”

            “Have a good night, Sammy. I assume you won't be in till morning?” Dean widened his eyes.

            Sam shook his head, his floppy hair moving back and forth. “Probably not.”

            “Good luck,” Dean said.

            “You guys have a good night. Cas, take care of him,” Sam said, his eyes resting on Cas’s.

            “I have been for many years now,” Cas replied.

            “That was facetious…never mind.” Sam saluted them and shut the door.

            Dean turned to Cas, their eyes connecting and that spark that had been there all these years did not cease to impress. “What now?”

            Cas leaned in and kissed Dean, chaste and dry, and pulled away. “I don’t know. We have time for everything.”

            Dean had never prayed to anyone but Cas, but tonight he sent a silent prayer up to Gabriel, thanking him. He’d be getting shit for that later, as the lover of his brother and the sentiment he'd just sent towards the trickster.

            He meant it though, he realized, as he and Cas leaned back into propped up pillows to watch _Star Wars_ while holding hands like an old married couple. He would occasionally steal a kiss because he could.

 

Fin


End file.
